mylittleponyaceattorneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix Wright
"You gotta learn to keep cool under pressure. That's the mark of a great lawyer." -Wright to Twilight. "It was a matter of time anyway. I told you before, I get the truth and nothing BUT the truth." -Wright after a case. Phoenix Wright is a golden yellow earth pony and the titiluar main character of the My Little Pony: Ace Attorney series. Coming from a far away city (hinted to be 'Manehatten' at one point by Rarity), he moved into Ponyville on a recommendation to further his career as a defense attorney after hearing of the town's lawless status. The iconic text OBJECTION! serves as his cutie mark, though various artwork depicts it as a law scale as seen in courtrooms. Much like Twilight Sparkle, he represents the bond of Balance and the Element of Nobility. Development As the series itself slowly became a genuine idea in the studios, Wright was instantly pegged to become the main character, possibly mirroring Twilight Sparkle's role in her series. Though including Ace Attorney characters in a world as whimsical as such, fine-tuning Wright's appearance took a bit of time to fit in with the world at hand. His name fit a basic mold of the series (being of three or four syllables) and his usual attire was minimized to fit his pony stature. Other characters in the Ace Attorney series would soon follow this pattern without much of a problem. With the inclusion of Wright, his iconic presence in the courtroom would have to follow as well. This was quickly remedied as most of the episodes and the enemies in particular would suffer a trial for their crimes. Wright would also regain his abilities of his original series, his powerful perception and investigation skills, as well as a backstory bridge from his moment in his series to the current one. Judging by his retelling of his past, this rendition of Wright seems to come from after the loss of his badge, shortly after establishing Wright and co. Law Offices from his ex-mentor, Mia Fey. Depiction in the series Appearance Phoenix Wright is a golden yellow earth pony, donning a blue formal coat as a nod to his blue suit in his original series. His hair is in an interesting spike-back, iconic of his original series. His tail follows the same styling of his hair. Phoenix's eyes are a very dark gray / black color. Phoenix lives with Twilight Sparkle in her library home, assisting her with the book keeping when he's not on a case. The two of them were quick to become smitten with each other, and soon were engaged due to an accident on Phoenix' part. They are expected to be wed before Christmas in Ponyville. Personality Sense of justice Instantly noticable as soon as he speaks is his love for the law. He will never let a malicious act come to pass if he can help it, and will never rest untill the guilty are where they belong. He completely loathes dishonesty and most deceitful acts. One of his number one pet peeves is simply being unaware of a bigger picture, seeing as he hates never knowing the truth. Wright is very keen on keeping others out of trouble when he can, but he isn't too overly stingy about it either. He has and often does allow some small mistakes slide when it comes to his friends, but he isn't below arresting them if the situation calls for it. His righteous nature earned him the Element of Nobility upon victory of his toughest case in Ponyville. Goofy nature Often seen during his court cases against his friend and rival Miles Edgeworth. Wright often taunts and all around goofs off just to get a reaction from Edgeworth. He has also made himself the butt of many jokes just to prove a point, and he has used strange methods of problem solving just because he can. He makes the point across that he doesn't NEED to abide by the standard rules placed by the laws he adheres to, and that he isn't just a stiff pony in a suit, but a loose and fun friend to be around. In a suit. Tendencies When the situation starts to grow dire, and nothing he has done has helped him in any way at all, Phoenix will be the first to attempt to surrender. Even when there might be hope, if there isn't a clearly logical way to overcome the obstacle then he will not even try it. His want to just give in becomes obvious when a court case goes horrid for him, in that if there is no further evidence to use then he will assume he's already lost. Phoenix often also lets his interest in the law get ahead of his personal activities. If he's in the middle of talking to someone, and a lead comes in on a case, he is quick to jump on it. It is sometimes justified in that, as an investigator, he has a small window of opportunity to act on a lead. However this is often not the case, and he ends up upsetting his friends and loved ones. Wright has made several advancements in his bad tendencies, but hasn't fully gotten over them. Past Phoenix first began his interest in becoming a defense attorney as early as his high school days, where he was convicted of stealing another kid's lunch money. He was able to fully defend himself, and soon desired to repeat this favor for others in the world who couldn't protect themselves against injustice. His college life was one of, if not the most important few years of his life, as it solidified his desire to protect the innocient and search for the truth. His first reaction upon the death of his employer and ex-lover Mia Fey was to convict the man (Godot) responsible for it, and ensure justice. During these years he was roommates with Edgeworth, and judging by how well they got along and worked together, it's interesting to wonder when Edgeworth became ruthless. Wright became unemployed after college, due to his inability to maintain the business Mia had created in life. He had wandered around Manehatten before magically recieving a letter, explaining the lawless situations in Ponyville. He soon departed without a moment's notice, and introduced himself to Princess Celestia who then sent him to Ponyville. He had met Twilight Sparkle as she ran around Ponyville making plans for something, as he was instantly tasked with a case. A mutual sense of righteousness and a keen intellect brought him and her together quickly, Twilight letting Wright stay with her in her library tree. Quotes "Explain this! Recognize THIS?! See you in court." "Just doing what I want to do really. If it makes the world see me like a hero, then who am I to tell them they're wrong." "Wow. Hey you.. I..Just.. wow.." "Order in the cou- Oh sorry sir..." "Edgey's goin' to jail and he's payin' for errybody's shiiit." "Ohhhhh... Right.." "Wright is right." "In the name of the mo- ..." "OBJECTION!!" "That's illegal!" Category:Male Category:Element Owner Category:Earth Pony Category:Ace Attorney Category:Characters